


Always Rival. Always Lover.

by nightyn628



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: ลูเธอร์กับดิเอโก้ไม่ถูกกันก็จริง แต่จริงๆแล้วอาจจะสนิทกันมากกว่าที่คิดก็ได้นะ





	Always Rival. Always Lover.

**Author's Note:**

> These boys are always fighting but they secretly take care of each other in their own ways.

ลูเธอร์ ฮาร์กรีฟส์คิดมาตลอดว่าคนที่เกลียดเขามากที่สุดในอคาเดมี่ก็คือดิเอโก้

 

สิ่งที่หมายเลขสองมักจะทำเป็นประจำก็คือสงสัยทุกการกระทำและทุกการตัดสินใจของหมายเลขหนึ่ง ซึ่งลูเธอร์ไม่ชอบใจเอาเสียเลย เขากดดันตัวเอง เรจินัลกดดันเขา แล้วเขาก็ต้องคอยตอบสนองต่อความคาดหวังของดิเอโก้เพิ่มอีกคน

 

นั่นทำให้เขาเองก็มีเหตุผลมากพอที่จะไม่ชอบดิเอโก้เหมือนกัน

 

และเป็นเพราะอย่างนั้น พวกเขาถึงได้ไม่ถูกกัน ยิ่งกว่าลิ้นกับฟัน มากกว่าน้ำกับไฟ สำหรับลูเธอร์แล้ว น้องชายคนรองของบ้านหลังนี้ เป็นตัวแปรเพียงตัวแปรเดียวที่เขาควบคุมไม่ได้

 

และเป็นตัวแปรเดียวที่จุดชนวนให้เขาควบคุมตัวแปรตัวอื่นไม่ได้ด้วยเช่นกัน

 

ถ้าจะให้ยกตัวอย่างล่ะก็ คงเป็นเรื่องที่พี่น้องคนอื่น ๆ ตัดสินใจย้ายออกจากอคาเดมี่ไปใช้ชีวิตของตัวเอง คนแรกที่ขวนขวายหาอิสรภาพก็คือดิเอโก้ และเมื่อดิเอโก้ทำเช่นนั้น คนอื่นก็เห็นด้วยและทำตามดิเอโก้ พวกเขาทยอยออกจากอคาเดมี่ไปทีละคน

 

สุดท้ายก็เหลือเพียงแต่หมายเลขหนึ่งที่ไม่อยากทิ้งเรจินัลไปไหน ดิเอโก้รักเกรซมากขนาดไหน ลูเธอร์ก็รักเรจินัลมากขนาดนั้น เรจินัลไม่ได้ห้ามเขา แต่จากสายตาที่มองมา ลูเธอร์รู้ดีว่าเขาไม่มีวันทิ้งคนคนนี้ไปได้

 

จะดีจะร้ายยังไง เรจินัลก็เก็บเขามาเลี้ยง ดูแลพวกเขา และลูเธอร์รู้สึกว่ามันเป็นหน้าที่ของเขาที่จะต้องตอบแทนบุญคุณของเรจินัล

 

หลายคนบอกว่าเขาซื่อสัตย์และภักดี แต่บางคน(เช่นดิเอโก้)ก็บอกว่าเขาโง่เง่าไร้สมอง ลูเธอร์เองก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าเขาเป็นยังไงกันแน่ เขาอาจจะเป็นอย่างที่ดิเอโก้บอกก็ได้ เขาอาจจะโง่เกินไป ที่เชื่อไปเองว่าเรจินัลรักเขาและพี่น้องคนอื่น ๆ

 

แต่ลูเธอร์ก็อยากจะเชื่ออย่างนั้น

 

ลูเธอร์อยากจะเชื่อว่าเขาเองก็มีพ่อที่รักเขา เหมือนกับครอบครัวปกติธรรมดาทั่ว ๆ ไป เพราะอย่างนั้นล่ะมั้ง เขาถึงไม่กล้าหนีไปไหน เขาไม่อยากทำให้คนที่รักและเป็นห่วงเขาต้องเสียใจไปมากกว่าเดิม

 

ลูเธอร์รักเรจินัลมากที่สุดเท่าที่ลูกคนหนึ่งจะรักพ่อได้ ต่อให้เขาจะต้องทนทุกข์ทรมานกับอาการหวาดกลัวร่างกายของตัวเอง ต่อให้เขาจะต้องใช้ชีวิตเหงา ๆ อยู่บนดวงจันทร์เพียงลำพัง แต่ลูเธอร์ก็ยังรักและเชื่อใจเรจินัลเสมอมา

 

เพราะอย่างนั้น ตอนที่ความจริงเรื่องบันทึกภารกิจถูกเปิดเผยออกมา ตอนที่ลูเธอร์รู้ตัวว่าเขาถูกคนที่เขาเชื่อใจที่สุดหลอกลวงเขาได้อย่างง่ายดายโดยที่ไม่รู้สึกรู้สาอะไรเลย เขาถึงได้โมโหมาก ๆ โมโหเสียจนต้องไล่โพโก้ออกไปจากห้องอย่างก้าวร้าว

 

ทั้ง ๆ ที่เขาอุตส่าห์เชื่อมาตลอดแท้ ๆ เชื่อมาตลอดว่าถึงแม้เรจินัลจะมีด้านที่ไม่ดี แต่ริจินัลก็รักเขา รักพี่น้องคนอื่น ๆ ลูเธอร์ทั้งเหนื่อยและท้อมาตลอดกับการเชื่อในสิ่งที่สวนทางกับคนอื่น เขายืนหยัดเพื่อเรจินัล แต่พอถูกทรยศเข้าอย่างจัง ฟางเส้นสุดท้ายขาดผึง เขาก็อดร้องไห้โฮออกมาไม่ได้

 

ชายหนุ่มในตอนนั้นรู้สึกว่าตัวเองช่างโง่เง่าสิ้นดี แม้อัลลิสันจะบอกว่าเขาแค่ไร้เดียงสาและมองโลกในแง่ดีเกินไป แต่ลูเธอร์รู้ตัวดีว่ามันเป็นแค่คำปลอบใจ คำพูดตรง ๆ ที่หญิงสาวไม่กล้าพูดก็คือคำเดียวกับที่ดิเอโก้เคยใช้ด่าเขามาก่อน

 

เขามันโง่ โง่ที่คิดเองเออเอง เอาแต่เชื่อใจเรจินัลอย่างไม่ลืมหูลืมตา การถูกหักหลังครั้งนี้ทำให้ลูเธอร์ถึงกับไปต่อไม่ถูก ที่ผ่านมาเป้าหมายชีวิตของเขาอยู่ที่การทำตามคำสั่งและเจตนารมณ์ของผู้เป็นพ่อ แต่ในเมื่อเรจินัลหักหลังเขา ไม่เชื่อใจเขา ผู้ชายที่ลูเธอร์ใช้เป็นเครื่องยึดเหนี่ยว ใช้เป็นเข็มทิศที่คอยกำกับชีวิตเขามาตั้งแต่เล็กจนโตก็พลันหายไป เหมือนกับขี้เถ้าที่กระจัดกระจายยามต้องลม

 

ไร้ซึ่งเป้าหมายชีวิต ไร้ซึ่งความมั่นคงในจิตใจ ลูเธอร์เกิดคำถามตามมามากมาย เขาเป็นใครกันแน่? จากนี้ไปเขาต้องใช้ชีวิตยังไง? ในเมื่อไม่มีเป้าหมาย เขายังจะมีคุณค่าต่อคนอื่น ต่อโลกใบนี้อีกหรือเปล่า? ลูเธอร์กลายเป็นคนหลงทาง อิสรภาพที่ได้รับมาอย่างงงงันทำให้นกน้อยที่ไม่เคยออกจากรังอย่างลูเธอร์หวาดกลัวสับสนไปหมด

 

แต่ก็น่าแปลก ในขณะที่ลูเธอร์กำลังหลงทาง ราวกับคนตาบอดไร้ไม้เท้าที่อยู่ท่ามกลางฝูงชนพลุกพล่านในนิวยอร์ก กลับกลายเป็นว่า คู่แข่งที่เคยด่าเขาว่าโง่เง่ากลายมาเป็นคนที่ช่วยชีวิตลูเธอร์เอาไว้

 

ดิเอโก้

 

ดิเอโก้ไม่พูดตอกย้ำความผิดพลาดของเขา ซึ่งเป็นหนึ่งในความมหัศจรรย์ที่ลูเธอร์อยากจะให้ใครซักคนบันทึกไว้ในประวัติศาสตร์โลก ลองคิดดูสิว่ามันประหลาดแค่ไหน ที่คนปากร้ายอย่างดิเอโก้เลือกที่จะนิ่งเฉย ราวกับว่ารู้ดีอยู่แล้วว่าลูเธอร์กำลังเผชิญกับความรู้สึกแบบไหน ราวกับว่าคนบ้ามีดคนนี้เข้ามานั่งอยู่ในใจของลูเธอร์เสียเอง

 

หลาย ๆ ครั้งที่หมายเลขหนึ่งและหมายเลขสองมักจะปลีกวิเวกมานั่งอยู่ด้วยกันเงียบ ๆ ตามหลืบมุมของคฤหาสน์หลังใหญ่ ไม่มีใครพูดอะไรออกมา ก็แค่นั่งกันเงียบ ๆ ซึมซับเอาความสงบประหลาด ๆ ที่รายล้อมพวกเขาอยู่ตลอดเวลาก็แค่นั้น

 

เป็นครั้งแรกที่บรรยากาศระหว่างลูเธอร์และดิเอโก้ไม่ได้ตึงเครียดเหมือนภูเขาไฟที่พร้อมจะปะทุตลอดเวลา แต่กลับเป็นบรรยากาศที่ชวนให้จิตใจสงบและผ่อนคลายอย่างน่าอัศจรรย์ พวกเขาจมปลักอยู่ในห้วงความคิดตัวเอง บางครั้งลูเธอร์ก็ผล็อยหลับไป ตื่นมาอีกทีก็มีผ้าห่มผืนบาง ๆ ห่มคลุมอยู่บนตัวเขา

 

หรือบางครั้งดิเอโกก็เผลอหลับไป หัวของน้องชายคนละสายเลือดเอนมาพิงต้นแขนล่ำ ๆ ของลูเธอร์ จนพี่ชายไม่กล้าขยับเขยื้อนตัว สุดท้ายเขากับดิเอโก้ก็หลับไปทั้ง ๆ ที่อยู่ในสภาพแบบนั้น

 

นั่นคือช่วงเวลาที่พวกเขาใช้ความเงียบพูดคุยกัน เยียวยากันและกันอย่างลับ ๆ แต่เมื่ออยู่ต่อหน้าพี่น้องคนอื่น การเยียวยาแบบนั้นมักจะแอบซ่อนอยู่ในบทสนทนาทั่ว ๆ ไป และไม่มีพี่น้องคนไหนรู้และเข้าใจนอกจากพวกเขา

 

"เฮ่! แผนล่ะว่าไง? นายมีแผนอะไรมั้ย นายเป็นหมายเลขหนึ่งนะ"

 

ในยามที่ถูกศัตรูจู่โจม ดิเอโก้ทวงถามแผนจากเขา ลูเธอร์อ้ำอึ้งไปเล็กน้อย ก็จริงอยู่ที่ตอนนี้เขายังคิดอะไรไม่ออก แต่สิ่งที่ทำให้เขาตกใจมากกว่า ก็คือสิ่งที่ดิเอโก้แฝงมากับคำถามนั้น

 

ดิเอโก้ไม่ได้ประชดประชัน แต่ดิเอโก้ทำตามหน้าที่ของหมายเลขสอง ก็คือเลือกที่จะ 'พึ่งพา' ความคิดของเขาในสถานการณ์ที่โดนโจมตีแบบนี้

 

ดิเอโก้พร้อมที่จะสนับสนุนการตัดสินใจของลูเธอร์ เหมือนกับตอนที่อัลลิสันเคยเล่า(เขียน)ให้ลูเธอร์รู้ว่า ดิเอโก้เองก็เคยเห็นด้วยกับความคิดก่อนหน้านี้ของลูเธอร์เหมือนกัน ดิเอโก้ที่มักจะแย้งเขาเสมอโดยไม่สนใจผิดถูกคนนั้นเห็นด้วยว่าทุกคนในอคาเดมี่ควรรวมตัวอยู่ด้วยกัน

 

พอรู้อย่างนี้แล้ว ลูเธอร์คิดว่าดิเอโก้เองก็เป็นห่วงเขาในรูปแบบของตัวเอง ถึงแม้ว่าภายนอกชายหนุ่มจะทำเป็นไม่สนใจ แต่จริง ๆ แล้วคนที่ทิ้งครอบครัวไว้ข้างหลังอย่างง่ายดายก็เป็นคนเดียวกันกับชายที่พร้อมจะตายเพื่อปกป้องครอบครัวของตัวเองให้ได้

 

และความย้อนแย้งนี้ ก็มักจะทำให้ลูเธอร์เผลอยิ้มออกมาบาง ๆ ทุกครั้งที่นึกถึงมัน

 

...................

 

ดิเอโก้ไม่ชอบขี้หน้าลูเธอร์มาโดยตลอด

 

เพราะเขาเป็นหมายเลขสอง เรจินัลจึงไม่ได้สนใจอะไรเขามากเท่าลูเธอร์ ซึ่งนั่นเคยทำให้ตัวเขาในวัยเด็กหงุดหงิดมาก แต่เมื่อเกรซเริ่มเข้ามาในชีวิตของเด็ก ๆ ฮาร์กรีฟส์ ดิเอโก้ก็เลือกที่จะไม่สนใจเจ้าพ่อบ้า แล้วหันไปรักแม่เพียงคนเดียวของเขาแทน

 

ดิเอโก้เป็นเด็กหัวขบถ ดื้อรั้นและเย่อหยิ่งเกินกว่าจะอยู่ในกรอบ เรจินัลมักจะมองว่าเขาเป็นม้าพยศที่พร้อมจะสร้างปัญหาตลอดเวลา เพราะอย่างนั้นถึงได้มอบหมายเขาเป็นภารกิจให้ลูเธอร์คอยจับตาดูเอาไว้ทุกวัน ซึ่งนั่นทำให้ดิเอโก้พาลไม่ชอบลูเธอร์มากกว่าเดิม

 

พวกเขาสองคนเป็นเหมือนเส้นขนานที่ไม่มีทางบรรจบกัน เข้ากันไม่ได้ราวกับน้ำและน้ำมัน แต่ก็น่าแปลก ยิ่งพวกเขาทะเลาะกัน ก็ยิ่งเหมือนกับว่าพวกเขายิ่งสนิทกันกว่าเดิม ลูเธอร์นั้นรู้ดีที่สุดว่าดิเอโก้เป็นคนยังไง และรู้ดีว่าต้องกำราบดิเอโก้แบบไหนถึงจะหยุดความคลุ้มคลั่งของอีกฝ่ายได้ ส่วนดิเอโก้ก็รู้ดีว่าลูเธอร์คิดอะไรอยู่ และรู้ดีว่าต้องพูดอะไรถึงจะยั่วโมโหหรือกระตุ้นอารมณ์คนที่มักจะใจเย็นตลอดเวลาอย่างลูเธอร์ได้

 

พวกเขารู้จักกันดีมากเกินไป ลูเธอร์ไม่เคยตระหนักถึงความจริงข้อนี้มาก่อน ส่วนดิเอโก้ที่ถึงแม้จะรู้อยู่เต็มอกแต่ก็ไม่เคยพูดออกมาให้ใครได้ยิน

 

เพราะอย่างนั้น ถึงแม้ว่าพวกเขาจะทะเลาะกันบ่อย ๆ แต่ลูเธอร์กับดิเอโก้ก็ไม่เคยคิดอยากจะฆ่าอีกฝ่ายให้ตายไปจริง ๆ ราวกับว่าการทะเลาะกันของพวกเขาเป็นแค่วิธีการพัฒนาความสัมพันธ์ในอีกรูปแบบหนึ่งก็เท่านั้น

 

ต่อให้จะขัดแย้งกันมากแต่ไหน ไม่ชอบขี้หน้ากันมากแค่ไหน แต่ทั้งดิเอโก้เและลูเธอร์ก็เกลียดกันไม่ลง ตัดขาดจากกันอย่างไร้เยื่อใยไม่ได้อยู่ดี ลูเธอร์คือคนที่ทำให้ดิเอโก้สงบลงได้ ในขณะที่ดิเอโก้ก็คือคนที่คอยเตือนสติลูเธอร์ และทำให้ลูเธอร์ลุกขึ้นมาทำในสิ่งที่ควรทำได้

 

ต่อให้ดิเอโก้จะโมโหและคลุ้มคลั่งกับการการตายของยูโดร่า แพทช์มากแค่ไหน ลูเธอร์ก็ทำให้ดิเอโก้ที่พุ่งเข้าไปหาเรื่องไฟว์สงบลงได้ในอ้อมแขนของตน

 

ต่อให้ลูเธอร์จะสิ้นหวังจนต้องพึ่งเหล้าเบียร์ ทั้งเคลาส์ทั้งไฟว์ไม่รู้จะทำยังไง แต่ดิเอโก้ก็รู้จุดอ่อนของลูเธอร์เป็นอย่างดี และใช้จุดอ่อนนั้นพูดจนลูเธอร์ลุกไปช่วยอัลลิสันได้

 

พวกเขาไม่ถูกกัน มักจะหันหลังให้กันอยู่ตลอดเวลา แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น แผ่นหลังของพวกเขาก็มักจะชนกันเสมอ ต่างฝ่ายต่างก็คอยพึ่งพิงและช่วยเหลือกันอย่างลับ ๆ ประคับประคองกันมาโดยที่ไม่ได้มีใครเอะใจอะไร

 

ทั้ง ๆ ที่เป็นคู่แข่งกันแท้ ๆ

 

ทั้ง ๆ ที่เห็นหน้าค่าตากันทีไรก็มีเรื่องให้ต้องถกเถียงกันทุกครั้งไป

 

ทั้ง ๆ ที่เป็นแบบนั้นมาตลอดแท้ ๆ....

 

แต่ทั้งลูเธอร์และดิเอโก้ก็อดคิดไม่ได้ว่า บางที พวกเขาอาจจะรักและเป็นห่วงกันมากกว่าที่คิดก็เป็นได้

 

......

**Author's Note:**

> หง่ากกกกก จบแล้วค่ะ เขียนจบแล้วก็รู้สึกหมดพลังมากๆ จริงๆคู่นี้เราชอบให้เค้าเป็นคู่แข่งที่คอยซัพพอร์ตกันลับๆ ตีกันนะแต่ก็รักกัน555555 เวลาที่ลูเธอร์รู้จังหวะการหาเรื่องคนของดิเอโก้แล้วหยุดดิเอโก้เอาไว้คือน่ารักมาก จังหวะเป๊ะมาก เหมือนกับว่าพี่แกทำอย่างนี้มาทั้งชีวิตแงง555555 ส่วนดิเอโก้ที่เตือนสติลูเธอร์ก็น่ารักมากๆเหมือนกัน นี่ชอบตอนที่คุยกันในหอสมุดก่อนจะแยกกันหาไฟว์มากๆ แบบ ดิเอโก้เองถึงจะทำเป็นไม่สนใจแต่ก็รู้จักและวิเคราะห์ลูเธอร์จนเตือนออกมาได้ขนาดนั้นเลย ลูเธอร์ก็คือนิ่งไปเลย เอาจริงๆเวลาสองคนนี้คุยกันดีๆแล้วให้บรรยากาศเหมือนผู้ใหญ่คุยกันมากๆ(ถึงวุฒิภาวะจะยังเด็กน้อยทั้งคู่ก็เหอะแงงง55555) ชอบฟีลลิ่งพี่ๆคุยกันเรื่องน้องๆ ในสายตาคนชิปคือมองเป็นคู่ผัวเมียคุยเรื่องลูกนั่นเองแง้ /สำลักกาวหนักมากค่าฮืออออ


End file.
